Monkey's Paw REWRITE
by Chibisensei110787
Summary: Between being in love with his own sister and his growing jealousy, Len is frustrated knowing he could never have what he truly wants. When he comes across a cursed magic mirror inhabited by an imprisoned princess, he finds his wishes granted...at a terrible price. Can Len break the curse in time or will he forever be trapped in the nightmare he created? RinxLen MikuxKaito
1. Curse

**Chibisensei: Greetings Minna-san! This is a rewrite/repost of this story. I tested it by posting the a chapter and then decided to add more information so I took it down. The main characters of this story are: Len & Rin (as the main pairing), & Miku (for reasons you'll see this chapter). Kaito also plays a role so you'll be seeing him too :) Anyway, enjoy**

**P.S. If you have any questions about the plot/characters/etc., please PM them to me instead of putting them in a review. I don't want to make massive author's notes & it's much easier to get a dialogue going that way (at least to me). Also, please no flames. I take harsh words personally and become too ashamed to write. Even though I've been writing fanfiction for a few years, I still get nervous when posting a new story or chapter so please don't be mean to me :(**

**Warnings: Nothing in this chapter**

**Disclamer: No, I don't own Vocaloid.**

Prologue: Curse

IN THE PAST there were three kingdoms: one of Blue, one of Green, and one of Yellow. They had much in common and lived in harmony with one another. One day, a young peasant requested to be in the presence of the King and Queen of the Blue Kingdom. He claimed that he found an article of the gods in a riverbed and was unsure of where to offer it. The King and Queen, being devout in their religion, quickly decided to see what the boy had found…under the condition he came alone. The peasant came to the castle alone possessing a small mirror. The wooden case which carried it was ornately decorated in a way which the King & Queen had never seen. According to their religious texts, the god of Fate used such a mirror to determine the destiny of humans. A parable told that the mighty god lost the mirror when in battle with the demon of Greed. The mirror then fell into the human world never to be seen by the god again.

After consulting their priests, the King and Queen of Blue decided that the mirror was indeed genuine and, after handsomely rewarding the peasant for the discovery, had it offered to the largest temple dedicated to the god of Fate. However, the head priest neglected to mention the less known parable in which the god stated that, in the hands of humans, it could grant any desire. He took possession of the mirror for himself and made 3 wishes over the course of 3 days. But the magic mirror was not meant for human greed and its purity turned to darkness. The cursed mirror granted the head priest's wishes, plunging the Blue Kingdom into a bloody civil war. The Green Kingdom, despite being begged for aid by the King & Queen of Blue, chose to remain neutral as the Yellow Kingdom had before them. The rebellion in the Blue Kingdom was ultimately quelled and the former head priest publicly executed. Having realized the mirror's curse, the King & Queen of Blue (bitter from their ally's' lack of help) decided to offer it to the King & Queen of Green as a gesture of "good faith". The godly gift was accepted and kept under heavy guard in the Green Kingdom.

The King & Queen of Green had two children named Miku and Mikou. Mikou, as the male, was the heir to the throne. He, however, was rash and impulsive and Miku became worried for the kingdom's future. She expressed her concerns to the King & Queen and they agreed that they should to keep a closer eye on their son. Mikou became enraged upon hearing of his sister's conversation with their parents from a loyal servant. Rumors of the mirror's power had been circulating for some time and Mikou decided that he was going to test its power. The selfish wish he made spelled the end for the Green Kingdom…and to his sister's freedom. To this day, the whereabouts of the forlorn princess and the dark mirror are unknown.

Chapter 1 Preview: Len Kagamine is having a bad day…until he comes across an ornate mirror.


	2. Mirror, Mirror

**Chibisensei: Ok, here's the 1st chapter! I decided to post it at the same time as the prologue because I wanted to introduce Rin & Len :D**

**Warnings: some language**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Vocaloid. I can only play a few songs.**

Chapter 1: Mirror, Mirror

PRESENT DAY

It was a normal Monday morning for Mr. and Mrs. Kagamine. Mrs. Kagamine was making breakfast for their twin children before preparing for work while Mr. Kagamine was scrambling out the door so he wouldn't be late for his job. Mrs. Kagamine sighed. It was sometimes too obvious who Len took after. Rin took more after her. Speaking of the twins… She looked at the kitchen clock. It was time to get them up for school.

* * *

It was also a normal morning for 15 year old Len Kagamine. Contrary, to his parents' beliefs, he was an early riser…just not for the purpose for getting ready for school. He was sitting against the headboard of his bed in the still dim room he still shared with his sister, 15 year old Rin Kagamine. She was sleeping peacefully on the other side of their room and he smiled at watching her sleeping face on the bed. Yes, as creepy as it was, Len liked to watch his sister sleep. She looked like an angel then; a serene and slightly drooling angel. When she was awake, she had the potential to be Hell incarnate considering she knew how to operate their road roller. He usually drove during their joyrides while she barked directions at him, but when she drove…yeesh! Yeah…their parents still don't know about their "ride". Still, despite Rin's tsudere qualities (which she would vehemently deny existed), Len loved her. He was in love with her. He knew it was wrong, but no matter how hard he tried to will the infatuation away, it stayed put. Nothing worked. He could never tell her his feelings, for obvious reasons, but sometimes… Len glanced at the bedside clock and got out of bed silently. It was about time to get ready to enjoy another wonderful day of education (note the sarcasm). He walked over to Rin's bed to wake her up. He looked down at her slumbering figure and an unwanted blush began to work its way across his cheeks. This is the part he hated the most. She was even cuter up close and it was so hard not to… Len took a deep breath. He had, once again, to choose between the typical Len way of waking her up (a.k.a. yelling something like "time to get your lazy butt up" at the top of his lungs) or the gentle way he wished he could. Rin was snoring softly, making his blush deepen. She seemed to be out like a light so maybe, just maybe, he could get away with one? He shook his head wildly. No, that would be wrong! Wrong! Wrong! Wrong! He looked down at her peaceful face again and swallowed. Then again... Len put a hand over his face in frustration. Why did it seem like this was getting increasingly harder for him?! He took his hand off his face and took another deep breath. Ok. He decided. A little peck wouldn't hurt, right? He could still pass it off as brotherly, right? The lump in his throat seemed to be getting bigger and he swallowed again as his heart rate increased. Len leaned down towards his sister's face slowly. This was it. He was going to do it. He wasn't going to turn back this time. He was going to-

"Rin! Len!" yelled Mrs. Kagamine from outside their door. "Time to wake up and get ready!"

Len fell backwards in a heap of embarrassment at the sound of his mother's wake up call. In his hormone induced stupor, he totally forgot their mom was still home! He froze until his mother's footsteps leaving the hall. He covered his face with his hands. God, if she had opened the door he would have had A LOT of explaining to do.

"Len?" questioned Rin sleepily. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Len shot up. "M-me? I-I was looking under your bed to see if the Pokemon game I lost was down there, b-but it's not so I'm going to go down for breakfast now." With that, he sauntered to the door stiffly, opened it, and quickly exited the room.

Rin sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her brother was so weird sometimes. Cute, but weird.

* * *

"Good morning, Len," greeted Mrs. Kagamine, as her son entered the kitchen. "I made your favorite pancakes."

"Thanks," Len mumbled, taking a seat at the table.

Mrs. Kagamine looked at her son more closely. "You look a bit flushed, dear. Are you feeling alright?"

Len winced mentally. "Yeah, I'm fine," he answered.

His mother walked to him and put a hand on his forehead. "You don't feel like you have a fever…"

"I said I'm fine, Mom!" Len growled.

"Someone's grumpy," stated a still drowsy Rin, walking into the kitchen. She was wearing a set of orange "Hello Kitty" pajamas that, in Len's opinion, made her look like she was 11. They were slightly baggy so there was no distinction that what little cleavage she had even existed. Rin yawned. "That game you were looking for," she started. "Didn't you let Gakupo borrow it last week?"

"I guess I forgot," Len said sheepishly. _Shit._

"And isn't your DS charger busted anyway?" Rin pressed.

"I guess I forgot about that too," mumbled Len. _Double shit._

Rin laughed. "You sure have been forgetful lately, Len."

"I just have a lot on my mind right now," he said. As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted saying anything at all. _Why the hell did I say that?_

"Do you need to talk about it?" asked Mrs. Kagamine, putting some pancakes on her son's plate.

"Nah, I can handle it," Len stated coolly. Mentally, he was panicking.

Mrs. Kagamine placed some pancakes on Rin's plate. "Ok, but remember your father, sister, and I are here if you need us."

"I'll remember that," Len said with a small smile. That was surprisingly easy. His mother (aka the human lie detector) was usually nosier than that, but he supposed he could chalk it up to the fact that it was a Monday.

* * *

The rest of the early morning went by quickly and Len soon found himself riding the first train line towards their high school. Kaito Shion, a senior school mate and fellow train rider, was whispering to his sister who was replying with whispers of her own. Len frowned. The blue haired man was getting a little too close to Rin for his comfort. The fact that they wouldn't let him hear their conversations anymore irked him to no end. Even more irritating was the fact that Rin and Kaito would stop talking the second he came within earshot. What was the big secret? What was Kaito saying to his sister that made her giggle and blush? What was she saying back? Len grit his teeth unconsciously. He didn't like where this was going. Not. At. All.

"Oi, Len, are you okay over there?" asked Kaito from his spot next to Rin. "You look a bit tense."

"I'm fine," Len said with a forced smile.

"You sure?"

"Very sure," Len said.

Rin threw her twin a displeased glare. She did not like her brother's attitude towards the ice-cream obsessed man next to her.

"What's with the pissy look, shouta?" asked a voice from behind Len.

Len turned to the voice. "I am not a shouta!" he yelled. For a moment, everything in the train car got quiet and all eyes were on Len. Len put a hand over his quickly heating face as Rin, Kaito, and the chider, Meiko began to laugh. He clenched his fist. _Could today possibly suck ANY WORSE? _

* * *

Len was fuming when they reached the high school. Meiko, the tough tom-boy classmate of Kaito, teased him the whole ride while Rin and Kaito got some good laughs at his expense. To add insult to injury, Kaito was giving Rin a hug before he and Meiko started off towards their classroom. A HUG! RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!

"You can get your hands OFF my sister any day now!" snapped Len, irritably. The hug ended abruptly leaving a wide-eyed (and confused) Kaito and Meiko and a furious RIn staring/glaring at Len.

"I'll talk to you later, alright?" said Kaito to Rin.

"Yeah, we'll see you around," added Meiko with a smirk. "We don't want our shouta here to bust a blood vessel." She grabbed onto Kaito's scarf and began to drag him away. "Come on, blue hair."

As they walked out sight, Len prepared himself for the inevitable rage his sister was about to unleash. He had a few words to say as well.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Rin yelled angrily.

"What the hell is MY problem?" Len yelled back. "What the hell is YOUR problem? You've been sneaking around and whispering to that ice cream freak for weeks! He was never THAT interesting to you before. What are you hiding? What's going on between you two?"

"That's none of your business!" screamed Rin.

"I'm your brother so the hell it's not!"

"What do you have against him anyway?! He's a nice guy! What did he ever do to you?!"

"I don't trust him!"

"I don't trust you!"

Len felt as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped over him. _What?_

"Do you honestly think I believed for one second that you were looking for a game this morning?!" Rin continued to rant. "You lied to my FACE and this WASN'T the first time! You've been acting strange for A YEAR! What are YOU hiding, huh?!"

Len stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought!" she finished. She began to walk away when Len grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, Rin, I-"

RIn glared at her brother venomous glare. "Leave me alone. I'm done talking with you." Reluctantly, Len let her wrist. He really screwed up. _I guess today could get worse after all…_

* * *

After school, Rin completely ignored Len's existence. She talked to Kaito and Meiko on the train home as if nothing had happened and he wasn't there. On the walk home from the train station, she didn't spare him a glance. It hurt. It really did. He wanted to talk to her, to apologize, but, if he did, he would have to spill the beans on his "strange" behavior before she would ever consider reconciling or sharing her "secret". She was stubborn like that. Len looked down at the ground. Sometimes it was better to be ignorant to the truth.

They had no sooner gotten home when Len decided to go for a walk. In his and his sister's language, that translated to driving the road roller around an abandoned construction site a few blocks down. It was a good stress reliever to run over random people's garbage, but running over the blue haired obstacle would probably be a better stress reliever. Len smiled darkly at the mental image of a pancaked Kaito. He'd never do it, of course, but it didn't hurt to dream. He switched on the small portable radio they left in the road roller cab. Destruction was always better with music!

* * *

Crunch! Crunch! Scrape! Crunch! Aw, nothing beat the soothing sounds of demolition to the background of Japanese Pop! Len was feeling better already! Well, mainly because he pictured everything he was crushing was Kaito, Meiko, or himself, but he was feeling better. He caught sight of what seemed to be a small, portable vanity mirror in the distance. It looked to be in good condition.

"Perfect target," muttered Len to himself. He cut the wheel to the right and started rolling towards it. _Any second now…_ He pressed on the gas for the big finish and…nothing. Len blinked dumbly as the road roller slowed to a stop. The damn thing stalled! He tried to turn the ignition again and scowled. Now it wouldn't start! He mumbled a few curses under his breath before giving up and jumping off of the large demolition vehicle. Len glanced at the "perfect target" he failed to squish. Now that he got a good look at it, it didn't look like the normal junk. It was a circular mirror with a very ornately designed wooden case. Len walked over and picked it up. It looked like something out of the European Middle Ages. An amused smile crossed his face. Or like something out of one of those lousy fairy tales.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall," he mocked, holding it up. "Who's the hottest man of all?"

A string of girlish giggles reached Len's ears as the face of a teal haired girl in pigtails took the place of his own reflection.

"Forgive my rudeness, but that was just so cute!"

"Ah!" yelped Len, dropping the mirror with a thud.

"Ouch! That hurt!" whined the mirror reflection. The girl was holding her hand to her head as if she bumped it.

Len blinked. "U-ummm….."

"Miku," said the girl. "My name is Miku."

Len looked down at the reflection again. "M-miku…the mirror?"

Miku frowned. "No! Miku Hatsune!"

"Miku Hatsune?"

Miku raised an eyebrow. "Is there an echo?"

Len looked away. "Er, sorry, I'm just not used to losing my mind."

Miku looked at Len flatly. "And I'm still not used to be being in this mirror so I guess we're even."

Len picked up the mirror again. "What are you anyway?" he asked, rotating the mirror.

"S-stop that, you're making me dizzy!" cried Miku.

Len stopped. "Oh, sorry."

Miku sighed. "So, what'll be your first wish Master…?"

"Uh, it's Len Kagamine and…HUH?!"

"What you hold is the mirror of the god of Fate and I am its 'guardian'. I can grant you any 3 desires you choose, but-"

"A modern day magic mirror?" Len interrupted. "Seriously?"

Miku sighed again. "Yes, this is a modern day magic mirror and I'm getting awfully tired of repeating myself, Master Len."

Len looked away. "Let's pretend for a second this is real. Would I able to undo the fight I had with my sister Rin today?"

"Is that your wish?"

Len looked back at Miku. What did he have to lose? "Yeah."

Miku smiled. "Your wish has been granted."

Len raised an eyebrow. "Just like that? No magic finger snap or something?"

Miku looked confused. "No, I'm not sure where you would get that idea from." She yawned. "Call upon me in 24 hours if you are ready to make your second wish."

"24 hours? W-wait!" Len called, but she was gone. Len looked the mirror over again. Was it a hallucination? Magic mirrors weren't real, right? He opened the cab to the road roller and left the mirror on the driver's seat. This was stupid.

* * *

It was almost dark out when Len came walking in his front door.

"Len!" yelled Rin, tackling him. "Where were you? We were about to call the police and report you missing!"

Len blushed deeply as his sister, now on top of him, crushed him into a hug. He gulped nervously. "R-rin?"

Rin looked down at him. "Yeah?"

"C-can y-you, you know, get off?" Len stuttered. Dear God, their faces were so close.

Rin blushed and jumped off him. "S-sorry! I was just so worried…"

Len looked away. "I went for a walk to calm down."

Rin looked confused. "Why? Did something happen today?"

Len sat up. "Well, the whole thing at the school today…" he started vaguely.

Now Rin looked really confused. "But you weren't in school today. You had a fever, remember?"

He stayed home today? Len's eyes widened. The wish! Their fight never happened! He didn't have to confess and… Len looked at his sister. He still had two more wishes.

Chapter 2 Preview- Len has had his first wish granted and is in higher spirits, completely unaware that there is a much darker side to the mirror. Will he realize it in time or will he make the ultimate mistake?

- Review please :P


	3. The Price of a Wish

Chibisensei: Just thought you should know that me liking the characters doesn't necessarily mean I'm going to go easy on them. Also, I still picture Len & Rin still having childish fights so I had to put some sibling rivalry in here. For the record, I don't condone real life incest. It's just wrong.

Warnings: non-graphic violence

Chapter 2: The Price of a Wish

"_...nothing in life is free…"_

After a long lecture from his parents encompassing everything from letting them know where he is to the purpose of cell phones, Len somehow ended up playing a 2 player version of a memory game with Rin in their room. Basically, they threw 3 decks of cards on the ground and the one who ended up with the most matches won. They used to play it a lot when they were younger and it got pretty competitive. A lot of cards had to be thrown away when they accidently ripped them while fighting over it. That didn't seem to change. So far this game 2 kings (heart and diamond ), a queen (heart), a jack (spade), and numerous lower cards fell victim to the twins' overly competitive attitudes.

"I touched it first!" yelled Rin, pointing at the card in Len's hand.

"Well, I picked it up!" argued Len. Rin growled and tackled Len in an attempt to steal the card, beginning an all-out tussle on the bedroom floor.

"Give it!" shouted Rin, grabbing hold of the card.

"No, you let go!" Len shouted back, trying to pull it back. Riiiiiip! Rin and Len glared at each other. And so went the Ace of Hearts.

"What's going on in here?!" yelled Mr. Kagamine, barging into the room irritably. Even at 15 those two STILL couldn't play nice! What he saw made him raise an eyebrow. On the floor, surrounded by cards, and pretty much tangled with each other…were his twin children.

Mr. Kagamine crossed his arms. "And what exactly is going on in here?"

The twins looked at him in confusion before looking at each other. Realization hit both like a ton of bricks.

"Well?" pressed Mr. Kagamine sternly.

Rin and Len stumbled to detangle themselves and scrambled into sitting positions. Both of their faces were flushed with embarrassment, but Len was also perspiring slightly. Another long lecture was coming up and he had a sinking feeling that it would not turn out well.

* * *

Len and Rin looked at each sadly as their parents told them they would be getting separate rooms. To them it was nothing short of devastating. They had shared a room all their lives. It would be so strange to not be.

"But I don't want to be alone!" cried Rin. "I want to stay with Len!"

"That might be the problem," said Mrs. Kagamine. "It's about time you start individualizing yourselves. You won't be sharing a home forever."

"Who said?" spoke Len. Both of his parents looked at him. Talk about open mouth, insert foot. A bead of sweat dripped down his face as he began to panic.

Mr. Kagamine looked at Rin. "Can you please leave the room?" Rin threw a glance at Len.

"But dad-" she started.

"Now," he ordered. Rin nodded and left the room silently.

Mr. Kagamine turned a harsh eye to his son. "Even as horseplay, what I saw earlier was nothing short of disturbing. You two are too old to share a room. You are too close to each other."

Len frowned. He would have to play this off. "Are you trying to hint at something, dad?" he asked, trying to sound offended. (A/N: this strategy sucks in real life too)

Mr. Kagamine frowned. "As your father I have to ask this question. Do you like your sister more than a sister?"

"Dear!" yelled Mrs. Kagamine in shock to her husband. "How could you ask that?! Of course he doesn't!"

"I want to hear it from him anyway," Mr. Kagamine answered. He turned back to his son. "Answer the question, boy."

Len put on his best insulted look. He needed to get out of this! "I don't need to listen to this," he growled, turning around to walk off.

"You're not going anywhere until I get an answer, Len," said Mr. Kagamine, grabbing Len's arm.

"Let go!" yelled Len.

Mrs. Kagamine walked over to her husband and eased his hand off of her son's arm. "Len," said Mrs. Kagamine, gently. "Look at me." Len shook his head. This wasn't happening! "Len, please." Regretfully, Len turned to face his mother. He was screwed no matter what he did now.

Mrs. Kagamine studied her son's face. A mother always knew and the defeated look her son's eyes spoke the truth he was unwilling to say. She put a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened. Mr. Kagamine, noting his wife's reaction, also displayed a look of shock. He didn't actually think…

"Nothing happened," mumbled Len ambiguously. He looked down. "She doesn't know anything."

* * *

Rin sniffled as sat on her bed. She'd be too lonely being in this room by herself. Rin rested her head on her knees. She wanted to be with Len. The sound of broken glass followed by her father's yelling startled Rin out of her moping. Her mother's scream and yells at her father sent her sprinting to the living room. Len was hunched against the wall holding his head. The framed family photo behind him was spider cracked and small shards of glass dusted the ground. Her mother stood protectively in front of Len, screaming at their enraged father.

"LEN!" screamed Rin, running to her brother. Small rivets of blood were seeping through Len's fingers, dying his hand red.

"Get away from him Rin!" yelled Mr. Kagamine, taking a step to push her away.

Mrs. Kagamine blocked his path. "Don't touch her!"

Rin shook Len's shoulder lightly. "Len, speak to me!"

Len lifted his head slightly sending a small trail blood running down his face. "I-I'm fine," he whispered with a cringe.

Tears began to slide down Rin's face. "No you're not! You're hurt!"

"I…k-kind of deserved it," mumbled Len. The world began to spin and the voices around him soon became muffled. He felt so sick. Everything that could have gone wrong just had, but… Len's eyes began to close despite Rin's cries for him to stay awake. But…when he gets back to Miku, this would all just be a like bad dream. _Just a bad dream…_ Len lost consciousness.

Chapter 3 Preview- With his family beginning to fall apart, Len is desperate to get back to the mirror to make his 2nd wish. But, what's this? It's missing?

- REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
